


curb bit

by Mantykora



Series: Tumblr Writing [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gags, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantykora/pseuds/Mantykora
Summary: Madara and Tobirama try a new thing in their bedroom.





	curb bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



> A gift fic for @raendown for all of her work :)

Madara took a moment to lean back and enjoy the sight in front of him. There was something truly mesmerizing in a completely naked body wearing but a single piece of garment that did not really cover anything. Tobirama looked beautiful with all of his skin uncovered and put on display.

Madara traced with his eyes the length of his lean legs from the tip of his toes to the bed of white curles between his tights. How his legs bend and fell loosely apart against the sheets leaving all of Tobirama's intimate parts bare for the whole world to see. A fact that Madara choose to take full advantage of.

With a passing glance he noted that Tobirama's cock was barely filled as of yet. It was quickly dismissed as a temporary hitch at best bound to get changed quite soon, because Madara did have such _grand_ plans in works for the very near future. For now the vague hardness was a good indicator that despite his attitude Tobiram _was_ interested.

But Madara did not stop his appreciation there. He worked his way up Tobirama's narrow waist and flat stomach to his wide and muscled torso and the smooth column of his neck. He let himself enjoy the slight trembling of Tobirama's muscles and the hastened raise and fall of the man's chest that occured with every breath he took.

With his initial hunger satiated for now, Madara moved to the last piece of this appetizing display. He looked up at Tobirama's face and what a _delicious_ sight it was.

As usual there was a frown present. Tobirama's brows were furrowed and the bridge of his nose wrinkled in concentration as their owner was trying very hard to work something out inside his head. A glint of annoyance shined in his eyes at the apparent difficulty of the task. All this frustration showed clearly through the tight set of his jaws, closed around a gag. The sweet cherry on top everything else.

Madara's eyes zoomed on that little addition to their bedroom play that was neatly tucked between Tobirama's clenched teeth. The gag was in the shape of a curb bit and red in color that complemented Tobirama's eyes very nicely. It wasn't big enough to be uncomfortable, but its size was enough to keep Tobirama's mouth wide open. Two thin stripes were attached to the endings on each side. They streched over Tobirama's face and tied securely behind his head. With Tobirama's complete nakedness the piece definitely stood out.

Madara watched in vapid interest as Tobirama tried to find his way around the gag. How he pushed and probed with his tongue at the obstacle and how he made all those half-aborted sounds when he couldn't get his way. How the realisation that he was helpless and on Madara's mercy slowly dawned in his eyes.

Tobirama huffed, the sound muffled by the curb and shook his head in a wishful attempt to remove the gag. Unsurprisingly: it did not work.

Madara had to admit that with his behaviour Tobirama reminded him of an unruly horse tucked into the curb for the very first time. It was not far from truth. It was the first time they decided to use a gag in the bedroom. Seeing Tobirama so worked up by the little piece made Madara appreciate the idea even more. Tobirama was such a pushy bottom. Being unable to voice himself must be such an _inconvenience_ for him.

"Oh, Tobirama," he groaned and raked his hands over Tobirama's tights, squeezing possesively at the pound of flesh. He crawled over his lover, planting an open mouthed kiss on his sternum before moving further up. He trapped Tobirama's head between his arms and spent the next moment simply looking at his fussing companion. He received a heated glare and a muffled scoff for his troubles.

With an amused huff he leaned down and kissed the corner of Tobirama's mouth. Tobirama tried to reciprocate the gesture, but to his growing irritation he was brought short by the curb. Madara chuckled under his nose and unbothered by his partners sour disposition he kissed the other corner of his mouth. Then, he moved to his chin. Then, his left cheek. His right cheek. The bridge of his nose. Everywhere, but the lips since they were otherwise occupied at the moment.

Tobirama shook his head as if trying to chase away a particularly annoying fly and Madara was rewarded with yet another angry glare. But at this point in time even a huffy Tobirama would not spoil Madara's fun.

Madara picked on the distraction and stole another kiss from the corner of Tobirama's lips.

In the next moment, he wriggled his hips until he managed to align their cocks together. The dragging sensation of one length sliding against the other made a shiver run down his spine. Tobirama groaned into the gag, completely helpless to do anything else and, going by his expression, so very annoyed by that fact. When their eyes met, Madara knew that Tobirama was very much aware of that.

There would be no stray kisses, no enraptured moans and no orders barked in the heat of the moment. That is on Tobirama's part. Madara would not hold himself to such level of restriction.

Madara took them both in his hand and started a slow up an down stroke to get the ball rolling. If the deep, long moan on his part at the initial contact hindered on the side of overdone, he did it only for Tobirama's benefit. After all someone had to pick up the slack.

Since Tobirama's pool of actions became severely limited he settled for using his hands. Very soon he had his fingers tangled in Madara's wild mane of hair and was rewarding him with a retaliatory yank.

An interesting thought popped into Madara's head after one more mean hair pull. What kind of reactions would he get out of Tobirama with the man all tied up and left completely helpless to his devious overtures. A pleasant shiver ran down his spine at the enciting picture. He carefully stashed the idea away and left any fantasies of bondage for some other time. He hoped Tobirama would find them just as amiable.

In the meantime, he returned to their neglected hand job. All the time keeping his eyes on Tobirama's face and savouring even the miniscule shifts in his expression. This was the part of the show Madara did not want to miss for anything in the world.


End file.
